What do they do after Hogwarts?
by Reverend Bluejeans
Summary: Ever wonder what everyone does after Hogwarts? Well, here it is! The full list of characters (so far...)!


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! So special! They belong to JK Rowling! Good enough? I hope so!  
  
A/N: Anyways, I originally wrote this at 12:30 one night when I was that tired where you're actually really hyper? Yeah. And I had just had a lot of chocolate. I did this with one of my close friends, BMW. You might know her. She's on here, too! (ff, I mean. Not like- this story!) Anyways, this is just what everybody does after Hogwarts! Okay, right- Onward!  
  
What the people's do after Hogwarts  
Harry went to Romania to help Charlie with the dragons!  
  
Hermione went to the Middle East to "battle" the anti-European wizards who want to take over the world  
  
Harry and Hermione, 5 years later meet and get married!  
  
Ron went to Egypt to help Bill, and got a fang earring, like Bill's, and a dragon tattoo.  
  
Lavender follows Ron, and they get married happily ever after! (She also studies old wizard pyramids!)  
  
Percy got banished to live in exile in outer space(aka-Switzerland)!  
  
Cho come to America and married Christopher Ralph (who plays Tobias on Animorphs) because he's sooooooooo cute!  
  
Cedric's ghost goes to haunt Cho for not believing in him, but, I mean, you can't really have a love life with a ghost! (That's why Cho went and married Christopher Ralph, in addition to being cute, I mean!)  
  
Sirius now flies around (with Buckbeak right behind him) on his motorcycle, which can change colors!  
  
Remus works in outer space, studying stuff.  
  
Hagrid, Fang, and Madame Maxime went to Gringotts to help guard stuff.  
  
Norbert, after Charlie raises him to be good, goes to help Hagrid.  
  
Fluffy is sold to another Irish dude, and is now shown at huge, 3-headed dog shows.  
  
Dobby continues to find work that pays him, and continues his collection of socks (Duh!)!  
  
Winky went and found a much better family to serve, and now is very, very happy!  
  
Dumbledore and Arabella Figg went to Florida to play golf.  
  
McGonagall went to Canada to enjoy the Canadian geese!  
  
Snape could never find love, that greasy git, so he went to a barbershop to learn how to clean his hair!  
  
Professor Karkaroff went with Snape.  
  
Professor Binns continues his boring classes.  
  
Lockhart regained his memory, and goes to Australia to live with a family of kangaroos who could say. "G'day, mate!"!  
  
Professor Flitwick went to Japan to learn how to be tall!  
  
Madame Hooch became a pro ref for the Quidditch World Cups!  
  
Professor Trelany stays in her stuffy old attic teaching Divination for all eternity!  
  
Quirrel died a long time ago.  
  
Mad-Eye-Moody now lives in his house, sending brooms after everyone who steps into his yard.  
  
Neville went to work at Burger King, manning the drive through window, but then he got fired because he kept asking people too many times for what they ordered, so he went to work with Professor Sprout and became the new Herbology teacher!  
  
Trevor abandons Neville because he can't stand Neville and Burger King, and becomes Bill's best friend.  
  
Neville's grandma and uncle go to Florida to visit Dumbledore, and then to Alaska to fight the evil snow drifts!  
  
Dean got really good at Quidditch, and went to serve as a chaser on the Irish team for 3 years, until he "retired" and went to play for the Irish football (or soccer, here in America) team until he was old. Then he went to America to sit around and watch real football!  
  
Seamus, because of his sandy hair, went to all the beaches around the world, becoming a professional underwater polo player!  
  
Angelina went to Africa to play on a Quidditch team!  
  
Katie went to Germany (Where her father originated form) to build the pathetic souls a Quidditch team!  
  
Oliver went to Hawaii to surf and raise his eyebrows at hot chicks down there! Then came Alicia, and they got married and had a baby Oliver, who learned how to raise his eyebrows when he was three months old!  
  
Cornelius Fudge gets promoted to the vice minister of Magic!  
  
Hannah Abbot is the first Ministress of Magic!  
  
Ludo Bagman runs away, always to be haunted by the ghouls and Fred and George!  
  
Lee Jordan takes Ludo Bagman's job!  
  
Fred and George go and start their joke shop and make lots of money!  
  
Ginny made a big bubble land underwater to study fish, and she also wrote letters to authors complaining, and sometimes praising.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Weasley travel all over, visiting all their children.  
  
Errol, after being dismissed, goes to live happily ever after with his family in Norway.  
  
Mr. Malfoy was executed because they found all the Dark Arts stuff in his house.  
  
Draco Malfoy got banished to Antarctica and finally found true love in a scientist down there.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle went to Russia and found two fat hags and got married!  
  
Dudley turned into a pig, to everyone but his parents, who still saw him as himself, therefore, he got sent to a farm!  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Dursley went to a mental institution for thinking a pig was their son.  
  
Aunt Marge went to join Marvin the Martian!  
  
James' and Lily's ghosts now protect Harry everywhere he goes.  
  
Hedwig is a trusty deliverer of letters to and from Harry's house in Romania.  
  
Pig also is a trusty deliverer of letters to a from Rons' house in Egypt!  
  
Crookshanks helps Hermione battle the middle eastern dudes!  
  
Voldemort (gasp!) Got put into a jar in a box like Visser 3 in Animorphs, and now lives a terrible life!  
  
Pettigrew died.  
  
Padma went and helped Hermione.  
  
Parvati came to America and traveled all the coolio cities like New York, and Los Angeles!  
  
Nearly Headless Nick goes and joins the Headless Hunt, but then, of course, he stays at Hogwarts like all the other ghosts.  
  
Peeves will forever haunt Hogwarts as himself.  
  
Filch stays, too.  
  
Mr. Diggory got banished to Brazil.  
  
Millistrant Bulstrode went to Arizona to beat people up!  
  
Pansy Parkinson went to Argentina to be a big bully.  
  
Mr. Olivander goes to the Forbidden Forest to find ingredients for wands.  
  
Krum goes from Quidditch team to Quidditch team, ('cuz no one wants him) and finally dies of a horrible accident!  
  
Fleur becomes a veela for the Bulgarian Quidditch team!  
  
Marcus Flint made an extraordinary Beater for the Pakistani Quidditch team, because he was so ugly it didn't matter if he got beat up by a Bludger!  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley goes to be Neville's assistant when he becomes the Herbology teacher!  
  
The Basilisk was brought out to research stuff!  
  
Moaning Myrtle forever haunts her bathroom (Duh!)!  
  
Fawkes, who knows when anyone need him, goes around helping all sorts of dudes!  
  
Since all the Hogwarts teachers aren't there, they got new, coolio teachers like some of mine!  
A/N: So, How'd ya like it? This has really nothing to do with anything else I write, but that's okay! Please review, thanks! 


End file.
